


Finally

by whodatkinnie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Acrophobia, Airplanes, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, dave is TOUCH STARVED (tm), idk its kinda sad, is this angst?, john is trying his best, sadstuck except not really, soft as fuck man, whatever mental illnesses you pick up on are probably right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whodatkinnie/pseuds/whodatkinnie
Summary: Your name is John Egbert, and god, you just wanna see your boyfriend.Your name is Dave Strider, and you have been waiting to see your boyfriend for so long now you think you might explode.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1: 8 Fucking Hours.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at midnight out of boredom gog bless  
> johndave is such a comfort ship for me jfjsjdj

You check the clock on your phone another time, just out of boredom. It's midnight. Your flight got delayed 4 times all because of a little snow. It's still lightly snowing outside.

Your name is John Egbert, and god, you just wanna see your boyfriend. 

You mentally groan at the fact that your actual flight will be less time than how long you've been sitting in the airport. You've been checking the same 3 apps over and over again, and occasionally messaging your boyfriend, having to explain how your flight got delayed. 

You and Dave had been dating for a while now. It was hard for you to tell him about how you really felt, especially since you kept up that "not a homosexual" thing for so long. And technically, you aren't a homosexual, you're bisexual, but whatever. The point still stands of you not being a heterosexual. The whole situation just happened suddenly, you and Dave were playing some online games together and then you just decided to tell him. You were surprised by the results. It's been almost a year now, and you've finally got the chance to see him.

At this point, you don't care that you've been stuck in this place for 8 hours. You don't care how much longer you have to stay here, you just want to see your boyfriend, for christ's sake. You start getting lost in your thoughts. You're honestly so scared about your flight getting cancelled. If that happened, you don't know what you would do. 

You stare at the ground some more. You've basically memorized the pattern in the tiles at this point. You once again checked the clock, it was 12:06 now. You sighed. You wondered why time seemed like it was going so slowly. Then you were snapped out of your thoughts by an announcement over the loudspeaker.

Your flight was finally fucking ready to go. 

Now it's time to get over your fear of heights.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Your seat was near the back of the plane. There was only one row behind you and it was empty. You gladly took the seat closest to the window, forgetting that you had horrible acrophobia. You dialed Dave's number and was pleasantly surprised when he actually picked up.

He grumbled a little bit. "Please don't tell me they cancelled your flight now.." He obviously sounded tired. You just chuckled. "No, actually, I'm officially on my way now." Dave sighed with relief. "Thank god dude, I was really getting worried." He yawned a little bit at the end of his sentence. "Yeah, me too." You looked out of the window, trying to ignore how nervous you were. "I'll be there soon, don't worry." You smiled, and you hope that he did too. "I know, I'll be waiting." He giggled a little at the end of his sentence. "Hey, don't stay up all night waiting for me. I wouldn't want you sleeping all day when I get there." You were genuine with the statement, as much as you would like to cuddle with him all day, you wanted to do other things too. "Yeah, I will. Just call me when you get here man." Dave's voice was raspy with tiredness, he's used to staying up this late usually, but now seems to be different. "Of course. I'll try my best to get some sleep too, alright?" You smiled again, you were so excited to finally meet your boyfriend in the flesh. "Alright. I'll see you later. I love you." You could hear how he smiled at the end. "I love you too." 

You hung up the phone and rested your head on your pillow. You had put the cover over your window in an attempt to forget that you were thousands of feet in the air. You tried to just think about your boyfriend. How much you loved him and how excited you were for this moment. Your mind drifted off, and you fell asleep peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2: get some fuckin rest, strider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just woke up but i wanted to write more for this.... i have johndave brainrot at 7 a.m

Your name is Dave Strider, and you have been waiting to see your boyfriend for so long now you think you might explode.

The first time John called you to tell you that his flight got delayed, you could handle it. And then it happened again. And again. And again. It sucked, to put it lightly.

You just finished talking to him on the phone, and although he told you to get some rest, you feel like you can't. You have too much energy right now. You fixed your bed again, looked around your living room for any trash that you missed, made sure that you had all of John's favorite snacks in your kitchen…

You've already done this 10 times.

It's 3 a.m right now, you still have about 2 or so hours before John gets here. You decide to try to rest. You lay down in your bed which feels more uncomfortable than usual today. You wonder if it would even be worth it to try to get any rest. You're not that tired, but John did tell you to get some rest… And you trust your boyfriend's judgment… So you will now try to rest.

Keyword: "Try"

It's now 4 a.m, and you have not been able to rest. You can't tell if it's because you're nervous or if it's because of something else. You're feeling a few things right now. You're nervous, excited, happy, anxious, all of it at the same time. You've been waiting to meet John for such a long time but you're still so scared. Maybe it's because of how many people have hurt you before, or maybe it's a normal feeling that all people have when they're in a situation like this. You don't know and you can't tell.

You get out of your bed, making sure to fix the blanket again, and walk into your bathroom. You stare at yourself in the mirror for a minute. You stare at all of your imperfections and you wonder how John can still like you with them. You have a few scars on your face from past spars with your brother. As you scroll down yourself with your eyes, you take note of more scars. Some from your brother and some from other, but equally depressing things. Sometimes you forget about how many of them you have.

You sighed and looked at the clock. It was 4:35 now. God, how long have you been pacing around your bathroom like an idiot? You went back into your room and sat in your bed with your knees to your chest. You tried to comfort yourself into feeling tired. You don't know why you felt so weird right now. You knew that you would think this was all stupid in a few hours, but right now is not that time. 

You decided to curl up under your blanket again. You pulled out your phone and looked at all of the photos John has sent you of himself. Something about seeing his face made you feel comforted. You really don't know what you would do without him. You smiled and nuzzled your face in your blanket. You can not wait to see him in person.

Right now you might be the happiest you've ever been in your whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THEYLL MEET IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE I JUST WANTED TO GIVE SOME ATTENTION TO DAVEEEE FJDJDJJD


	3. Chapter 3: cliffhanger!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt feel like finishing this chapter. extra fluff next time i promise

You woke up on the plane. You had fallen asleep for quite a while, you assume. Either that or you were just in a really deep nap. Your mouth felt dry and you had to blink your eyes a few times to adjust to them reopening for now. You put your glasses that you shoved in the pocket of your hoodie back on your face and checked the time. 4:58 a.m. That's convenient. An announcement could be heard over the speaker. Now approaching DFW airport. That's convenient too. You pulled out your phone and quickly dialed Dave's number. 

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

You were woken up from your small nap by a call from your boyfriend. You tried to hide the fact that you just woke up when you picked up. "Hey, what's up?" Your voice sounded raspy even to yourself. "Nothing much, I was just calling to tell you that my plane is almost here." You sat up faster than lightning in your bed. "Really? Is this some prankster bullshit, or are you really here now?" You were walking around your room, grabbing a light jacket and throwing it on. "Nope, the plane is currently descending, Dave." John's voice was more energetic than yours right now, you wonder if he slept at all on the plane. "Alright man, I'm on my way to the airport now. Tell me when you land." You tied your shoes quickly, holding your phone between your face and shoulder. "I'll see you soon, babe. Love you." You could hear him smile through the other side of the phone. "Love you too." 

You hung up the phone and rushed through the door. You seemed more clumsy than usual this morning. You almost dropped your keys twice, and you nearly tripped while you were going outside. You fumbled to unlock your car door and hopped inside. There were not many cars out on the road other than large trucks. The airport was about 30 minutes away from your house, but it felt so much longer than that.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

You tried to get used to standing on your legs after sitting on a plane for so long. You felt tired and foggy. You didn't realize how tiring flying could be. You dragged your suitcase behind your feet, trying your best to not trip over anything that you weren't paying attention to on the ground. You walked to the front gate, and just as you were walking out, your boyfriend was walking in.


	4. Chapter 4: Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE WAAAAAA...... i hope you guys like it

There he is.

Standing in front of you.

Without thinking, you wrapped your arms around him tighter than you ever thought you would be able to. You both stayed there for a second, enjoying being in each other's arms for the moment. You never wanted to let go.

"Hey Dave?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're kinda breaking my spine, dude."  
"Oh, sorry." You let go of him and readjusted your shades that had fallen down the bridge of your nose. 

You've known John for so long, but it feels like you're both two awkward kids again. You guys don't know what to say or do, other than just taking in everything happening right now. Your brain was failing to come up with anything other than "holy shit he's real" and "oh my god," no matter how hard you tried to get yourself to think of something useful to say. 

He was so much prettier in person, he was about an inch taller than you and his hair felt so soft. He smelled like vanilla and it gave you butterflies inside. You hoped that he felt the same way you did. 

You were finally snapped out of your thoughts by John holding your face in his hand, cupping your cheek and rubbing his thumb along your jawline gently. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on your forehead. It was such a small display of affection, but it sent a wave of emotion through you. You felt so unbelievably joyful and your brain was completely in this moment, you forgot about your worries and just thought about your boyfriend.

You haven't felt this way for anybody before, and you want it to last forever. "We probably shouldn't just stand here in the middle of an airport like two doofuses, right?" He smiled at you, slowly pulling his hand away. You resisted the urge to grab it and place it back on your face. "Y-Yeah, people are probably staring now." You slightly blushed, you didn't care if people actually were staring or anything, but you said it anyways. "Yeah, but that's only because they're jealous." John put his hand on your shoulder. "So, Dave, are we gonna go to your place or are we gonna stand here all day?" He chuckled at you. You kept replaying him saying your name in your head over and over again. You've heard him say it on the phone many times, but hearing him say it in person was so much different. "Yeah, we should probably get going soon, we wouldn't wanna be on the road when all the morning traffic is there. That's one of the cons of living in Texas, John, there's too many people." You felt him put his hand on your shoulder. "Well then, lead the way, my prince." He smiled at you. 

You held out your hand for him to take, hoping that he didn't notice how hard you were blushing. He grabbed your hand and your fingers intertwined with each other perfectly. You just continued to blush harder and harder, and at this point you wondered how red your face could possibly get. 

-~- time skip brought to you by "jfc i just wanna write fluff shut up" -~-

You opened the door to your apartment and gestured for John to come inside. "You can just set your stuff in my room, I'll show you where it is." You led him down the hallway and opened the door to your room for him. He sat his suitcase down by the wall furthest from your bed and looked around.

"So, any plans for today?" He nudged your door closed again with his heel. "Uh, no, not really. I was just thinking that we could hang out a little bit, y'know? This is our first time properly meeting each other, after all." You took off your jacket and threw it onto a random chair in your room that you really only use to stack clothes on. "Yeah well, what should we do together?" John sat down on the edge of your bed, suddenly starting to act shy. You sat down next to him. To be honest, you didn't really know what to do either. "Uh, I don't know. Do you wanna do anything?" You messed with the sleeves on your shirt a little bit, honestly starting to feel shy as well.

"Well, I kinda had some ideas." He turned to face you, gently grabbing your wrist in his hand. "Oh? and what might that be?" You leaned in slightly, not completely aware of your actions. "Let me show you." He raised both of his hands to the sides of your face, pulling you closer to him. You leaned in with him until your lips collided softly. His hands left your face and went down your body, trailing over your neck, your shoulders, and eventually stopping on your back when he pulled away.

"That… Was a good idea." You breathed heavily, not caring about how much of a mess you might've looked like. You were so madly in love with John, you didn't care. You took off your shades, setting them somewhere random on the bed. John caught a glimpse of your eyes. "Dave…" His hand brushed against your arm. "You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen." You blushed deeper than you ever had yet today. "John, I love you." He pulled you into his arms again. "I love you too, Dave." You shoved your face into his chest as he ran his hands through your hair. 

You stayed there in a peaceful quietness for a minute, before you spoke up. "John?" His eyes met yours again. "Hmm? Is something wrong?" He looked at you, slightly worried. "No, I just… I… I love you. I love you so much." You gripped your hands on his shoulders. You've never been connected with somebody this way. It was new to you, it scared you ever so slightly. You don't know what you would do without John. You've never been shown this affection before, it made you feel something that you never felt before. You were scared, you were happy, you didn't wanna lose your boyfriend, you wanted to be with him forever. After a few seconds of thinking, John responded. "Dave, I love you so, so much. I promise. I don't know where I would be without you." He pushed your chin up with his index finger, bringing your eyes to his. He spoke softly.

"You're perfect, Dave."

**Author's Note:**

> gay!!!!


End file.
